


Concentrate!

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Just a shortie of how I wish a day would go.





	Concentrate!

                Her phone lit up just as she was about to start her final project of the day.  The old her would have ignored the bright screen in favor of the process at hand.  But ever since those assholes showed up, she was always hoping to hear from them.

                She was rewarded.  Tapping the screen, she saw a selfie of Dean, sitting in the driver’s seat of Baby.  Sam’s feet were hanging out the window behind him; must have been sleeping in the backseat.  Her heart swelled.  She loved those two in every sense of the word.  And they loved her too…as often as they could. 

                Unfortunately, she had no idea where they currently were.  That was by design, they’d agreed that if she didn’t know where they were, it would protect her as well as them.  It usually worked.

                Her phone lit up again, this time it was a picture of the lower portion of the steering wheel and his rather obvious bulge in his jeans.  Blushing furiously, she put her phone face down and tried to focus on her work.  As the only one making legitimate money, she had to be good. 

                She lasted a whole four minutes.   Flipping the phone over, she had three waiting messages. 

The first was a text.  : Can’t stop thinking about you. :

                The second, another picture.  Again the bottom of the steering wheel but now, the bulge was more obvious and the zipper was open.  “Oh please Sam, stay asleep,” she thought.  She also thought she could see the velvet head peeking through the boxers.

                Third message.  :  I miss you.  :

                Sighing and admitting that her whole afternoon of productivity was blown, she turned the camera on herself to reply with a picture of her eyes.  Dean loved her eyes.  She snapped the picture and sent it. 

                His reply was almost instant.  :  So gorgeous.  :

                She bit her lower lip, snapped a picture of that and sent that one as well. 

                His reply took a few minutes.  What came back was a picture of his fully erect penis, standing proudly out of his jeans and his fist around the shaft. 

                :  You had better not be driving!!  : She quickly text.

                :  We’re not.  Sammy is sleeping and I’m waiting.  :

                :  Waiting for what?  With that glorious dick in your hand?  :

                His reply was a picture of her front door.  :  For you.  :


End file.
